Veela Destiny
by RandomIdeaQueen
Summary: Sandra Tullock has always been different, special you might say. Dumbledore finds out about her potential power and decides she needs to be eliminated. As always bad things happen to bad people, his plan back fires. LMST LVST HAVEN'T DECIDED! BAD!Dumbles.


The Forgotten Twin - by SARCASMrulesME

THISISTHESTARTOFMYSTORY!

"Muggles everywhere of course!"

"Hurry up mum! Or I'll miss the train!"

"But I want a broomstick this year!"

Ahhh, the Hogwarts express platform, sweet, sweet sounds of coming back home. Hogwarts is a lot better than my real home of course! Home is okay, my parents are nice, but a home without magic isn't a home at all as far as I'm concerned. A home without magic, has no essence, nothing that _really _makes it home. Hogwarts has always felt like home, from the moment I stepped into it and always will, no matter how many times I step out of it.

In my first year I discovered a lot of things about Hogwarts, but I'm sure there are many more to discover. It is a castle of mysteries according to me. The best thing I have discovered about Hogwarts is the kitchens and the house elves, I am quite good friends with them, but I'm sure many other students are too. When I walk in they say in their high pitched voices, "Mistress Tullock, Mistress Tullock, can we get you anything?!" I wonder how every time I go in, they seem to be so excited to see me.

I don't live in the dorms in Gryffindor Tower like the other girls, I found my own quarters all to myself and a very friendly portrait guarding it. I don't know the name of the man in the portrait guarding my quarters, but he looks very regal and noble. He wears a cloak of a crimson colour, and has a shiny sword at his side. He must have died a long time ago or I'd have heard of him. For some strange reason he calls me Milady. I must tell him to stop this year, it does get annoying.

Anyway back to The Hogwarts Express Platform. I remember last year when I came here for the first time ever, it shocked me! It was so loud and bustling and full of intriguing and strange people. The beautiful steam train with the shining plaque on the front, bearing the wonderful name of, "The Hogwarts Express". It had to have been one of the happiest memories in my life. But the reason I love it the most, is because it brings me to Hogwarts, my home, Hogwarts.

I'm one of those kids who never really gets a mention. It's harder for kids now to get noticed because of Harry Potter and his friends. Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry is brave, quite powerful and very loyal. Ronald is a great strategist and a loyal friend. Hermione is the probably the brightest witch _ever _to walk through Hogwarts doors. Together, they make the Golden Trio, the best of friends in all of Hogwarts. The perfect image, the truth is that they ignore most people, and can be quite cruel behind the scenes. I saw them black mailing Neville Longbottom into supporting them after he started showing doubts of their image. I would have gone and comforted him, but he doesn't know me, and Harry and his friends would have seen me and black mailed me too. Once they found out my name that is.

It's lucky for me I can survive without being noticed all the time, I am Sandra Tullock a second year Gryffindor.

But sometimes I wish I could be one of those kids who does get noticed, one of the lucky ones. They are the ones who don't realize how lucky they truly are. But it could never happen now, I'm already too much of an outcast. I'm sure the only people who know my name are the house elves and the teachers, and possibly some of the ghosts. I wish I wasn't afraid to go to the great hall and have a meal, for fear of having no one to talk to.

But I guess some wishes were never meant to come true.

I better get my robes on, they have just announced we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes. Time to get ready for the hell, that is the opening of term feast, I better shrink one of my books so I'll have something to do.

The book has other uses as well, the main one not having to make eye contact with our "esteemed" headmaster. He really shouldn't use Legilimency on innocent students. Didn't try it last year on me, but I don't want to take any chances, no matter how much I practiced my Occlumency on the holidays. It would cost me for him to see the knowledge I possess, especially about him and his light side cronies. But most importantly I wouldn't want him to see my past and use it against me.

AWWWPOORLONELYSANDRA

Ahh, a new year, new faces, a fresh start. Such innocence in a corrupt world like today's, is a blessing for those first years. Innocence is so easy to mould like Jell-O, to my will.

As one of the greatest wizards in the world according to everyone, I do enjoy looking at others examining them wondering what they are feeling, and occasionally using a touch of Legilimency. Young minds are full of such wonderous things, but sometimes they are dark. I do wonder how they get so dark, with such innocence and caring on their faces.

Now to examine the older years, the first years do seem to get a bit flustered with me staring at them constantly. I'll start with the Hufflepuffs, not very talkative, quite shy and I must say quite boring. Now on to the Ravenclaws, Ahh half of them have there heads buried in books, they think of knowledge and are mentally correcting conversations in their heads. Time for the Slytherins, I'll save the best until last. The Slytherins are thinking of how they'll test the new first years, and how they'll get a better bed or a better dorm this year. I hate Slytherins, most of them have such dark pasts I cannot mould them, and then they end up going against me. To Voldemort.

Now for the real fun, the Gryffindors. They always perfect to mould exactly how I need. The Weasley twins are plotting a prank for tomorrow. Neville is desperately asking the intelligent Hermione Granger for tutoring this year. Harry is just in ecstatic joy to be back, Ron is hiding from Percy who seems to think he has stolen some thing of his, but I'm pretty sure the twins have got it. That's pretty much it for Gryffindor this year. But wait, who is that? That girl, she not a first year but I don't recall her name, I will have to follow her after the feast and ask it of her. Because for some reason I cannot read her mind, probably just a fluke, or maybe a natural Occlumens. Now that would be valuable to our side. She must be intelligent because she has her head in a book. But if she's intelligent she should have been on the lists for the top students, like Miss Granger. Must be just trying to look smart. I mustn't forget to ask her name.

Time for my opening of term speech, have to stop examining now.

OOOOOOOOOAMYSTERY

Now where is that girl? I really want to ask her name. But I really want to know, is how I don't know it. I know everyone's name in the entire school, but why not her's? I've never seen her in the great hall at meal times, doesn't she starve? I must find out, not knowing creates doubt and I cannot afford doubt, when there is doubt people turn against me and I loose power.

Ahh, sigh. I seem to have lost her, maybe if I ask some of the portraits on the seventh floor. They must have seen her tonight, she walks past most of them to get to Gryffindor Tower. Maybe they know her name, because I can't go up to Gryffindor Tower and describe her. They'd think I'm crazy, because I'm supposed to know everyone's name. But the truth is I don't, there's one name I don't know, her's, it infuriates me. I must find out.

I know! I'll ask Godric Gryffindor's Portrait! He must know, he knows all the Gryffindors. Also he trusts me and will tell me anything, I always liked him best. So easy to control. I'll just go there now.

TALKTOGODRICTIME

"Ahh, Lord Gryffindor, how are you these days?"

"I am very well Headmaster Dumbledore, how might I be of service to you?"

"I am trying to find a Gryffindor students name, she is a second or third year. She has longish brown hair, with lighter bits through it, greeny, hazely eyes and is about 5 foot 4 or 5 foot 5. Do you know of her?"

"Yes I am quite sure I know who you are talking about, you won't find her in Gryffindor Tower, she doesn't reside there."

"Where will I find her? Also when does she eat? Because I have never seen this girl before today."

"She is quite good friends with the school house elves, they bring her food whenever she wants it, because she doesn't like going down to the great hall because she has no one to talk to.''

"Do the ghosts know her?"

"Ah, some of them do. Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost does, but only because of the opening of term feast last year. He knows all the Gryffindor's. The other ghost who knows her is the Bloody Baron, she is also quite good friends with him. He respects her a lot and now Peeves won't go near her. I don't think she knows how many friends in high places she has."

"But how can a second year know all this?"

"Very, very fast with her homework this one is. Spends all her free time exploring the castle. Knows all the secret passageways, yet she doesn't know my name. It is quite amusing."

"So what is her name?"

"Her name is Sandra Tullock and she's a second year Gryffindor."

"If she doesn't reside in Gryffindor Tower, where does she reside?"

"Sandra, or Milady Sweetpea, which I like to call her. Currently resides in my old Quarters, right behind me now."

"In your own Quarters, I thought no one but you could get in there!"

"Not unless I decide they are worthy to be let in, and she was so kind to me. Told me that she liked my sword and everything, nobody else has had the guts to come up and even say hi. Yet she had the galls to come up and tell me my sword was upside down, which it was! Her aura is also quite powerful, she has the potential to be as powerful as you or even more so."

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor, you have been most helpful."

OOOOSOTHATSHISNAME

Powerful yet, unhappy, what will she do? Merlin only knows. I must keep an eye on that one.

Yes, I must keep an eye on that one. It cannot do to have someone more powerful than Harry Potter, he must be the most powerful so I can control him. If I cannot he might turn dark and then no one will defeat Voldemort, and I will not get more respect from the wizarding community, and more power.

She must be eliminated, it is for the good of the light. For the good of my power.

THEENDOFCHAPTERONE

Hey I have made this story a bit different! Some of you might remember the first time I posted this under the title "Modern Girl in Marauders time" as you can see it has taken quite a different twist.

Please enjoy, and if you read please review even if it just "Cool write more" my muse likes nice comments.

Once there was a girl called Mary,

Who was very scary,

She refused to review,

Tripped over her shoe,

Suddenly there was no more Mary,

So let that be a lesson to you!

Listen to the limerick people.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Lots of Love SARCASMrulesME


End file.
